


Far away

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Despite being miles apart from each other Miles and Cara continue exploring their new relationship





	Far away

”I wish you weren't so far away”Miles said to Cara they had t spoken in a while but god he missed her 

Cara was the love of his life it hurt him being so far away from the woman he loved so much 

”I miss you too”Cara mentioned 

”How’s Paris treating you?”Miles asked her 

”Pretty well actually for the most part but it's not the same as being in New York I feel like a stranger here what about you?”Cara rambled staring at her phone they were facetiming one another 

 

”Same old same old still chasing after the God account I'm coming to terms with the fact  
that we may never find out who is behind it”Miles mentioned to her solemnly 

 

”Any exciting tales to regale me with?” Cara inquired 

”I reunited a grandfather with his estranged daughter whom cut him out of her life after a falling out”Miles smiled as he reminisced about his latest escapade with his girlfriend

 

”Bet that was thrilling for you I love helping people it gives you such a rush of joy and fulfillment”Cara smiled as she spoke 

“I live for that rush I’ll never get tired of being able to reunite people fix friendships the work that we do is beyond magical”Miles told her

“I wish you were here with me”Cara said sadly 

“I’d be taking you out to dinner taking you on tours all over the place we’d have fun”Miles said

”A true romantic”She teased her boyfriend


End file.
